1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a screen unit with a built-in blind and, more specifically to a screen unit with a built-in blind which can formed by simply modifying an existing double sliding door, a door or a fixed window for screening an opening of a building, such as a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The screen unit with a built-in blind has been used for a double sliding door, a door or a fixed window. The screen unit with a built-in blind comprises a sash, glass panels set in the sash respectively on the outdoor side and the indoor side, and a blind set in the sash between the glass panels so as to be operated from inside the room. Such a screen unit has excellent shading effect and sound insulating effect, and improves the aesthetic appearance of the room.
Incidentally, there are instances where it is desired to replace an existing ordinary screen unit having only a glass panel, such as a sliding door or window, with a screen unit with a built-in blind, which may most simply be achieved by totally replacing the existing screen unit with the screen unit with a built-in blind. However, such total replacement is considerably expensive. In case the existing screen unit is a fixed window, the window frame fixed to the building in the window opening must be removed by breaking portions of the building surrounding the window frame, and hence the replacement of the fixed window with a window unit with a built-in blind requires large-scale difficult work.